


Duvet Days

by domkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Ex-Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, rewritten and reposted, spit is not lube but KaiSoo does it anyway, who still have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domkyungsoo/pseuds/domkyungsoo
Summary: Jongin meets Kyungsoo years later and finds that Kyungsoo is still the perfect cure for all his worries.





	Duvet Days

The mid February air was biting as Jongin tucked his chin further into the fleece scarf tightly bundled around his neck. Maybe de-stressing in the middle of the park on a late winter afternoon was not the best idea, but there was a certain comfort that only the solace of the outdoors could bring. 

Ten minutes into over analyzing everything that could’ve gone wrong, Jongin’s peripheral catches a figure walking towards him. Seconds later it’s with a stuttering breath that he peers up into an all too familiar handsome face.

“Jongin? I thought that was you.” The handsome male says with a warm heart shaped smile.

“Kyungsoo...” Jongin’s voice trails off and it sounds more like question than the younger had intended, but the implication and hidden query of how Kyungsoo was suddenly here, standing in front of him so casually, as if Jongin hadn’t seen pictures of him vacationing in Dubai only days ago.

“Hey,” The elder says rather sheepishly, he smiles that familiar bashful smile, almost a smirk with the way the right corner of his lips tilts up slightly causing a his cheek to dimple “How have you been?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin can see the way his ex-boyfriend’s eyes take in his wayward hair tucked underneath a knit beanie. Down to the oversized sweater picturing a cartoon pit-bull with bold lettering reading ‘lover not a fighter’ imprinted across his chest. To the black track pants littered with lint. Before finally resting on the younger’s face, void of any kind of shimmer or make-up Kyungsoo knew Jongin loved meticulously doing.

This was all formalities though, Jongin thought, Kyungsoo didn’t need to know about the shitty week at work he had, or how he had been stood up twice by the blind date Chanyeol had tried to set him up on.

“I’ve been good.” Jongin settles for “Things have been a bit hectic though.” He adds on for a bit of honesty, Jongin had never lied to Kyungsoo and he wasn’t going to start now “How have you been? Did you just get back from vacation?”

The older grimaces slightly “Yeah, it got cut a bit short though. Who knew so many companies would decide to procrastinate their year end reports, my team and I have been scrambling to clean up their mess.”

Jongin can’t help but laugh at the pout on Kyungsoo’s lips. It’s been years since he last saw his ex-boyfriend and the male had only gotten more handsome, and yet still remained as cute as ever.

“Well, you were always good at cleaning up messes.” Jongin admits with a slight nudge.

“I suppose.” The older hums.

A comfortable silence settles between them. It had always been like this with Kyungsoo though, even during the short period Jongin had the handsome male all to himself. Kyungsoo was always different than his other partners. Kyungsoo preferred just spending time at home, curled under a blanket with the younger tucked in his side, the elder scrolling through Netflix while Jongin reread his favorite book for the hundredth time.

There were, of course, times when the two would enjoy a night out, but rather than the hustle and bustle of a club or party, they had found adventures in trying all the hole in the wall restaurants in their small college town

There were also not so comfortable times, when talk of the future came up. And murmurs of ‘I don’t knows’ and uncertainly would lead to anger and frustration, sometimes shouting and angry sighs. It would always end up the same way, with mutual apologies at almost the same time, with Jongin curled up against Kyungsoo under a fuzzy blanket to rewatch Mulan for what seemed like the millionth time. Although it was eventually that same uncertainty that lead to the two deciding they were better off going their separate ways. As the younger had put it, they needed time to grow themselves before they settled down and grew their own relationship. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, his voice is deep and sounds a little distance, Jongin momentarily wonders if the elder was as far down memory lane as he was “Do you want to come by for a bit?”

It takes him a few moments to reply. There was a time, even after the two had both decided that the relationship title maybe wasn’t for them, that Jongin wouldn’t have hesitated to agree. Things were different now, things were messy now, he was messy now. Kyungsoo though, he had always been good at cleaning up messes. It’s with that thought that Jongin finds himself agreeing.

————

The distance between the park and Kyungsoo’s place seemed shorter than Jongin remembered. Really Jongin was surprised they didn’t run into each other more often. The elder’s place was only four blocks away from the park, which was only another three blocks away from Jongin’s own apartment complex. But he figured that they knew each other well enough to also know how to avoid each other.

“So,” Kyungsoo says once the door to his one bedroom apartment shuts “Nothing much has changed, make yourself comfortable.”

Nothing much had changed indeed, the place will still neat and organized just as it always had been when Jongin thought of it as his second home. There were traces of it being undeniably lived in all around though. An unwashed dish in the sin, a sweater thrown over the back of the sofa and the whirl of the bathroom’s exhaust fan echoing in the apartment.

“I see you’ve yet to get rid of that.” The taller says with mirth.

Kyungsoo follows Jongin’s gaze to the bright red beanbag chair tucked in the corner, the black bookshelf it leans against only makes the shocking color more pronounced.

“Hey,” He begins, and Jongin can hear the smile in his voice before the younger even turns to see it “I won that fair and square during The Separation and you know it.”

‘The Separation’ is what Kyungsoo and his best friend forever, Byun Baekhyun, dramatically liked to call the fated day the two males moved out of their shared dorms and into their own apartments. The two had spent hours, days maybe, arguing over who would get to keep the hideous piece of furniture. Baekhyun had argued that it was his gaming lucky charm. Kyungsoo had argued back, with a smirk, that his best hook ups took place on that very same chair. It was only after a round of rock, paper, scissors that the chair’s fate was sealed to be with Kyungsoo.

A soft blush paints it’s way across Jongin’s cheeks at the memory of him and Kyungsoo on that very same awful colored beanbag. On a late Saturday night, the two were slightly drunk from tipping back one too many bottles of Blue Moon. Kyungsoo had the younger comfortably situated on his sturdy lap, with his lips pressing wet kisses against Jongin’s neck and jaw. Jongin flushes even harder at the memory of how they had both orgasmed after grinding against each other like experimenting teenagers.

The younger blinks his eyes in quick secessions to clear the memory from his mind, now was certainly not the time for those kind of thoughts.

“I thought we could order in if we get hungry.” Kyungsoo says, and it’s only then that Jongin notices the elder had left to the kitchen only to return with pint of vanilla ice cream and two spoons “I do have snacks though.” He says, holding up the items “You up for some Netflix and _chat_?” The question is posed with a teasing smirk, and Jongin has to tell himself not to be disappointed that the handsome male had made a point to emphasize the chat part.

“Of course.” The younger finds himself saying “Do you still keep your blankets in the closet?” He questions while already making the way towards Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

The older makes a humming noise in agreement before adding “Best blankets are on the top shelf!”

A smile makes its way across Jongin’s lips as he hears the all too familiar intro theme song to Parks and Recreation. Kyungsoo’s fluffiest blue duvet drags behind the tall male as he walks back towards the living room. Kyungsoo has a fond look in his eyes when the younger finally settles next to him, the duvet now cocooning them both.

“This is post-Mark Brendanawicz era right?” Jongin questions as he curls further against his handsome ex-boyfriend (now friend he supposes) and an arm settles around Jongin’s waist, a familiar gesture brought back by only muscle memory.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo replies around his spoon “Ben and Leslie are _the_ couple.”

Somewhere along The Harvest Festival and Lil Sebastian’s Memorial, Jongin finds himself dozing off, comfortable with the way Kyungsoo’s fingers rub soft circles against his hip and the faint scent of the elder’s mountain spring fabric softener tickling his nose.

The younger wakes to his head pillowed by Kyungsoo’s soft thighs, his fingers gently make short braids of the loose strands sticking every which way, Jongin was always prone to the worst bedhair.

“Care to tell me what’s troubling you?” He asks in a gentle tone, Kyungsoo’s thumb traces the swollen bags under his eyes and there’s evident concern in his tone.

“I told you, things have just been hectic.” Jongin murmurs, traces of sleep still edging in his voice.

Kyungsoo hums softly, his jaw clenches and unclenches for a few moments, his eyebrows furrowing along with the subtle action.

“I think I know you well enough to know things have more than just hectic.” He finally settles on saying

“I don’t know what you mean.” Jongin is quick to defend

“For one, I’ve seen you juggle Student Government duties, volunteering at the animal shelter, and picking up your niece from daycare all during finals week yet still have time to dress like you’ve come straight from fashion week. Not that your casual look isn’t the softest thing,” He says with a gentle smile “But I know you, you enjoy dressing up, having all eyes on you. The only time I’ve ever seen you look this dejected was when you weren’t selected for Professor Jung’s summer internships.” He pauses for a few moments and then finally says “I know we haven’t seen each other in some time, but I still care about you.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze is full of concern, full of warmth, and even through the haze of worry clouding his eyes Jongin can still clearly see the look of adoration in his eyes. It’s enough for all the hurt and feelings of rejection to bubble over and pour out through ugly tears.

Jongin explains to the elder how he had applied for a new positionat work, had it in the bag really. How he had been told by the department’s supervisor that he was their first pick and that all he needed to do was sit and wait for the official offer. Only to be sitting at his desk two weeks later with a rejection, an email that was mostly praising his skills but finally said due to his current supervisor not approving his transition during peak season, they would have to pass on to another candidate.

The sadness quickly turns into anger and Jongin finds himself shouting into Kyungsoo’s now damp from tears shoulder about how unfair it all was, that he busted his ass for his current supervisor thinking that they’d help him advance in his career, only to get egg on his face.

“Your supervisor is selfish for trying to hold you back for her own gain, she knows you’re an asset to the team and doesn’t want to see you go, but she will get what’s coming to her. People like her will never get far in life, just you see.”

Warm hands wipe the excess tears dotting Jongin’s eyelashes before Kyungsoo gently cups the rounds of the younger’s reddened cheeks.

“Listen to me now,” The older says as Jongin’s hiccups turn into stuttering breaths “No one in this world is ever going to be able to hold you back, they’ll try, and they might be successful for a moment, but you’re the strongest most resilient person I have ever known. You’re a force of nature Kim Jongin, you cannot, will not be contained.”

Jongin’s eyes close as Kyungsoo presses the softest of kisses to his forehead, then to the apples of his cheeks, before doe eyes flicker from his eyes back to his lips. It’s the younger who leans in to press a chaste kiss to willing lips, still as plump as ever and tasting faintly of vanilla.

“Thank you.” Jongin mumbles after pulling away, he hides his tear stained cheeks in the crook of the warm shoulder Kyungsoo offers.

“For you, _always_ ” Kyungsoo says, he holds the younger close with a firm hold around his narrow waist.

It takes a few moments but the ex-lovers eventually settle back into a less intimate position, Kyungsoo’s arm is still wrapped loosely around Jongin and the younger’s head still rests against his broad shoulder. But as Kyungsoo raises the volume to the television the quiet, rather emotion atmosphere fades away into something more lighthearted and comfortable.

Jongin’s mind though, seems to not want to forget the way Kyungsoo’s lips felt against his. The kiss was short, chaste, a brushing of lips really, but it seemed to have opened the flood gates. Heat rises to Jongin’s cheeks at the memory of the way Kyungsoo’s lips would move against his, and he finds himself shifting restlessly at the reminder of how Kyungsoo knew just what to do to pull the softest neediest of noises.

“‘Soo,” Jongin says, he can feel the way said man’s body moves slightly from the soft chuckles escaping his lips. The younger takes a peek at the screen disinterestedly to see Andy doing something dumb, but the show is quickly forgotten at the more pressing matter now plaguing Jongin’s mind.

“Kyungsoo.” He calls again, a little louder.

The older hums in reply, his eyes slowly peel away from the TV to look down towards Jongin. It’s almost as if he knew exactly what the younger wants with the way the traces of laughter previously in his eyes is replaced by a darker look.

Now that the handsome male’s attention is solely on him, Jongin can’t help but feel sheepish at his request.

“Can-“ Jongin hesitates for a moment, a short break to mentally run through just how bad of an idea this could turn out to be, but Kyungsoo was here, giving him that look, the elder knew just how weak he was “Can you kiss me again?”

Jongin can feel the muscles of Kyngsoo’s arm tighten around his slim waist for a moment, his fingers slip under the cotton sweatshirt, and it’s a perfect accidentally gesture as it causes the younger to press closer to him.

“Please,” Jongin says again, feeling a bit more confident after seeing Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker down to his lips “Please kiss me again Kyungsoo.” And just as how Jongin was weak for the elder, Kyungsoo was just as weak for him.

A gasp slips from Jongin’s lips as in the blink of the eye Kyungsoo pulls Jongin to sit comfortably in his lap, the duvet now forgotten on the floor. Jongin’s fingers naturally gravitate to his strong shoulders, while Kyungsoo’s hands find their familiar home on either side of Jongin’s hips, a secure and intimate hold.

For a few moments neither move, Jongin finds himself waiting for Kyungsoo to lean in, but it seems as if the handsome male has other ideas. The right hand on the younger’s waist moves to slip under his shirt, the pads of his fingers press against the soft skin of the dancer’s back, pushing him closer towards Kyungsoo’s sturdy chest. The other hand makes it’s way to brush the loose bangs from his eyes before cupping his strong jaw, Kyungsoo’s thumb rubs over the younger’s bottom lip, and Jongin knew well enough that the other male was just building up the tension. Jongin knew how Kyungsoo loved to hear him whine and see him pout, Jongin knew how his ex-boyfriend loved feeling needed and the younger wasn’t shy to admit he certainly loved needing the other.

“Stop teasing me Soo, please kiss me.” Jongin huffs out, breath fanning against heart shaped lips.

The younger would be embarrassed by the small whimper that escapes once Kyungsoo finally presses their lips together, but with the way the handsome male gently guides the younger into deepening the kiss, he finds himself forgetting about anything else but the way Kyungsoo’s lips move against his.

The room grows warmer as Kyungsoo slips his tongue past Jongin’s parted lips, his hands rub up and down the tanned skin of the younger’s waist to tease the elastic band of his boxer-briefs. Jongin shifts himself closer once he feels Kyungsoo’s thumb trace underneath the thin fabric, teasing the sensitive skin at the base of his spine.

“Off, off.” The younger requests, hands tugging at the black t-shirt the other is wearing.

“Anything for you my sweet baby.” A shudder runs down Jongin’s skin as wet lips say the words against his jaw.

Jongin’s sweater is off almost seconds later and the younger can visibly see the way Kyungsoo’s eyes darken as he takes in the exposed skin.

Jongin may not dance as frequently as he did during his university days, but he made it a point to keep his body in shape. Slightly unhealthy eating habits and a mostly sedentary job had caused him to lose a lot of his bulk muscle but the younger was still toned in all the right places, and he knew that regardless of his body, there would always been a deeper kind of affection in Kyungsoo’s gaze behind the heavy cloud of lust.

“You look so good like this.” Kyungsoo says while pressing wet kisses against the younger’s neck and collarbones “Flushed cheeks, swollen lips, sitting so pretty and pliant on my lap. I wanna keep you here forever.”

“Here?” Jongin questions, tilting his head to the right slightly so Kyungsoo has more access to kiss and lick the exposed skin “Or here?” The younger says again, only this time he uses the position to his advantage and grinds down on the apparent growing hardness nestled between his ass cheeks.

A stuttering curse slips past the elder’s lips, the effect instantantious as he bites down on the flesh between Jongin’s neck and shoulder, a soothing wet kiss is pressed to the slightly stinging skin seconds later.

“Shit, baby. If you keep doing that it’s going to be like Uni all over again.” Kyungsoo says, but the firm grip he has on the younger’s hips that guide Jongin to move faster against him is contrary to his words. Jongin can feel the outline of Kyungsoo’s length through the thin fabric of his sweatpants, and it turns his mind intopuddle of lust and want.

“Let me suck you then.” Jongin says after a few more dirty rolls of his hips, his voice is breathless and sounds so unlike himself.

The deep groan Kyungsoo lets out is affirmation enough. A second later the younger’s hand makes its way in between their bodies to slip down the waistband Kyungsoo’s sweats, past the thick patch of hair to feel his arousal.

“Honey,” Jongin murmurs sweetly all the while teasing the head of the older’s cock “You’re already so hard and ready to go for me.” A soft kiss is pressed to the bottom lip of Kyungsoo’s parted mouth.

“You might just cum the second I put my lips on you.” He continues to tease.

The two had always been compatible in this sense, liking the same things, neither ever not in the mood for each other.

“Like you’re any better, sweetie.” Kyungsoo says with furrowed eyebrows and a teasing smile, his thick fingers slide down the younger’s waist to squeeze the plump flesh of his bum before moving towards the front of his sweats “You’re soaking through your track pants.” He comments while rubbing against the apparent arousal, a shuddering sigh falls past Jongin’s open mouth.

“I bet I can get you to come just like this, I won’t even need to touch you directly.” Kyungsoo continues to say, his voice gets deeper with each teasing stroke of the younger’s erection “Look at you, grinding against my hand, so desperate.”

Jongin buries his face against the older’s neck and the skin there turns humid quickly with the hot puffs of breath he lets out each time Kyungsoo teases the head of his cock through his pants.

“Hmm, what was that sweet baby?” Kyungsoo asks, clearly enjoying the way he was control of the situation even while Jongin tries to rile him up with firm strokes up and down his thick shaft.

“Wanna grind down on your cock.” The younger murmurs against his ear, sounding so far gone.

“I thought you were gonna suck me though?” He questions, although his hands move from the waistband of Jongin’s sweats to pull them and the thin boxer-briefs down the younger’s ass. Jongin stops his own teasing strokes to the other’s cock to help him pull the offending piece of clothing down his tanned legs before allowing the pants to join the neglected duvet on the floor.

“Please, please, please.” Jongin begs, not even allowing him time to remove his pants completely before grinding down his on the other’s thigh.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo says gently, his hands cup flushed cheeks before he presses the softest of kisses to the younger’s lips “Let’s take it slow okay?”

“No, no, please Kyungsoo, honey, please.” Jongin whines “I want you, I need you. Please.” The younger reaches inside his sweats once again, simultaneously pulling out his arousal while trying to push down his sweats.

“Well, when you ask so sweetly, how can I possibly deny you of anything?”

It takes a few seconds, but Kyungsoo effortlessly lifts both their weights off the sofa to remove his own pants fully. Jongin huffs out a satisfied sigh to finally feel skin against skin after so long, and then he feels thick fingers rub teasing circle agains the pucker of his hole.

“Baby, you’re going to need to let me get the lube from the bedroom, okay?” Kyungsoo says gently.

“No, no.” Jongin says in disagreement, he parts his lips as an invitation and hopes the older complies. Jongin has always been quick to turn into a needy mess during these times. When Kyungsoo makes no move he takes it among himself to move the elder’s fingers to his lips, wetting the digits with sloppy sounds.

“Sweetheart, you look so good.”

Jongin responds to the compliment with a flick of his tongue to Kyungsoo’s finger tips.

The younger has always been able to take Kyungsoo with a certain level of ease. Preparation was more for Kyungsoo’s peace of mind, but the elder knew if his lover had his way, Jongin would prefer the stretch of Kyungsoo’s thick length after only two fingers.

A shudder runs down Jongin’s spine as he feels the wet digits rub against the puckering skin. He knows Kyungsoo is one to tease so in return he licks a thick strip up the palm of his hand before wrapping it in a firm hold around his cock. The older lets a deep moan fall from his lips and it’s enough for him to insert a finger.

Jongin sighs at the familiar sensation, it had been so long. The older can tell as well because not even a few seconds later Jongin is clenching on a retreating finger. He begins to whine softly in displeasure before he feels Kyungsoo’s arms circle his waist while maneuvering both their bodies so that the elder is lying stretched out across the sofa.

“You’re so tight, baby.” Kyungsoo comments “Can you turn around for me? Wanna get you extra wet.”

The words take less than a second for Jongin to understand but when he does the younger is quick to turn around and shift his body back, perky backside clearly on display in front of the elder’s handsome face.

Firm palms squeeze the round flesh before Kyungsoo pulls Jongin the rest of the way down and presses his plump lips against the rosy pucker. The whimper Jongin lets out at the initial swipe of the older’s tongue against his hole is almost embarrassing, but his ex-lover has always been so good at this. It’s always been so easy for him to strip Jongin down piece by piece until all he can think of is the pure pleasure pulsing through his veins.

Filthy sounds echo through the room, a mixture of the wet noises Kyungsoo’s tongue and fingers make against his hole and the pitiful moans escaping Jongin’s lips. The older pulls back for only a moment to land a playful slap against his red ass cheek, partly to watch the way the flesh bounces with the action, partly to remind the younger of the very neglected cock in front of his face.

“Come on baby, why don’t you suck me like you said you would?”

And Jongin does just that. His tongue traces along the thick vein on the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock, teases the reddened head, tastes the salty precum on his lips, and worships the lengthy flesh as it deserves. Jongin can feel the coils of pleasure tightening in his thighs with each broad lick, it’s only when Kyungsoo’s two thick fingers spread his hole to make room for his tongue to properly fuck inside the heat does Jongin think to stop.

“Enough, Soo I’m ready.”

The elder doesn’t stop him as Jongin turns his body so that he’s facing forward, Kyungsoo’s wet cock now nestled between equally wet cheeks. Kyungsoo’s palms settle on either side of Jongin’s waist as he guides the younger, Jongin teases the tip of his cock against his entrance for a few seconds before taking the final step to sink down the thick arousal.

“So good,” Jongin murmurs “You feel so good, honey.” Kyungsoo’s hand moves to wrap around the back of his neck to pull him into a dirty kiss that has Jongin’s thighs tensing and toes tingling.

“Baby, go on, didn’t you say you wanted to grind down on me?” Kyungsoo questions, or more like instructs with a playful slap to his ass.

Jongin places his palms flat against the elder’s sturdy chest as he moves his hips, Kyungsoo only utilizes minimum effort to thrust upwards. And it’s slightly maddening to the younger, with the way sweat starts to bead across his hairline and the way a familiar burn collects in his thigh muscles, to see Kyungsoo lazily spread on the sofa, eyes hungrily taking in Jongin’s earnest effort.

“Kyungsoo” He pouts “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

“But I am?” Kyungsoo tilts his head in questioning manner, as if he didn’t know how mad he was driving the younger.

Jongin slows his movements to slow grinds as he leans down to weave his fingers through the short strands of Kyungsoo’s hair “Fuck me like you mean it, honey.”

Strong hands grip either side of the younger’s hips as Kyungsoo stills his movements, a second later Jongin’s back meets the cold leather of the sofa and Kyungsoo is hovering over him. His thick arms tense on either side of Jongin’s head as he leans down to kiss his lover once again, his hips grind slow and dirty against Jongin, pulling choked gasps as his cock rubs deep.

“Like this sweet baby? You want me to fuck you till you’re a moaning, whimpering mess for me?” Kyungsoo whispers against his lips before he moves his hands down sweaty skin to finally settle on the back of Jongin’s thighs, spreading the younger as wide as possible “Or should I fuck you hard and fast?” Kyungsoo poses the question with a quick thrust and the younger moans loudly as a spark of pleasure runs up his spine “Baby, do you want me rough you up?”

“Yes, yes.” Jongin chants as Kyungsoo continues to stike that special spot, liquid ecstasy pulses through his veins, all he can think of is Kyungsoo and loving him so good.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo curses, dark eyes taking in the debauched look of the man moaning beneath him “You’re always so good, so perfect.”

“For you, all for you honey.” Jongin says with a puckering of swollen lips.

Jongin’s thighs begin to shake as the elder’s hand moves to the soft skin of his inner thigh, traveling upwards to finally rub his thumb against the flushed tip of the younger’s cock.

“Can you come for me sweet baby? I don’t think I can hold out much longer.” Kyungsoo admits, his thrusts are becoming less calculated, more reckless and frantic, and the younger can feel the thick length twitching inside him, a tell tale sign that his lover his pushing off his orgasm.

“Almost, I’m-“ Jongin breaths out, he can feel the familiar warmth pulling in the pits of his stomach. It’s only when Kyungsoo leans down to lick a sinful path up his neck before finally kissing him with plump reddened lips that the younger can feel the pleasure snaking its way up the tips of his toes to his shaking thighs. Jongin cums with an arching of his back and an almost soundless moan falling past a parted mouth.

With rivets of his orgasm still drumming through his muscles Jongin’s ankles cross over Kyungsoo’s narrow waist to rest on the small of his back, drawing the elder closer so that all he really has room for is to grind against him, but it’s just enough. His sensitive cock rubs against the soft plains of Kyungsoo’s abdomen and Jongin almost wants to draw back from the over simulation but seconds later an all too familiar deep moan is heard and Jongin’s teary eyes part to see Kyungsoo’s head tilted back as his own pleasure ripples through his muscles.

Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s cum leak past his hole when the other sluggishly pulls his softening cock out. The sensation causes a breathy moan to fill the air that Kyungsoo is quick to kiss away. They feel the sweat starting to cool on their skin, rolling down the back of the younger’s thighs, but Jongin is far too relaxed to move. Kyungsoo leans down to huff wet breaths against his neck before pressing a tender kiss to the flushed skin of his cheek.

“We should probably move from the sofa.” The elder suggests, and he chuckles when he sees the instantaneous pout the younger makes at the suggestion “Come on now, I know how much lazier you can get. You’ll thank me later.”

“Do you think you can still carry me to the bathroom?” Jongin asks in his sweetest voice “Please honey?” He whispers against the other’s lips.

“Stop that,” Kyungsoo snaps, and the younger knows it’s more out of frustration towards his building arousal at the affectionate nickname than irritation towards him “Any happenings of a round two is not going to happen on the sofa, but if you keep that up I may just have to pin you up against the rug.”

“Fine, fine.” Jongin mumbles out, wincing at the memory of an uncomfortable rug burn against his back. “Carry me though?”

“Sure, anything for you my sweet baby.” He replies with a teasing smirk.

Kyungsoo doesn’t give much room for him to reply though because less than a minute later he has the younger hoisted up and seated on the edge of the bathtub. It takes a few more minutes for the hot water to fill the tub, but the younger finds the stretch of silence comfortable as his eyes follow Kyungsoo around the bathroom while the handsome male grabs the needed towels and soaps.

“I missed this you know.” Jongin says after they both complete washing, the soapy water is drained and refilled with hot rippling water. The scented oil Kyungsoo placed in the fresh water relaxes Jongin’s worked muscles and feels nice against his cleaned skin.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo hums in a questioning manner, knowing that Jongin was not done speaking but needed just a bit of affirmation to know he had the elder’s full attention.

“The affection, being loved. I also missed you.”

Kyungsoo’s arms tighten his hold he has around Jongin’s waist and the younger leans further against his embrace, he presses a gentle kiss to the wet shoulder and Jongin finds his mind reeling at the intimacy.

“I’m always here for you, you know that right?”

“I know.” Jongin admits, and that was part of the problem. Kyungsoo always had been there for him, always ready to open his arms and love Jongin so unconditionally. It didn’t feel fair sometimes.

“And you do know we’re still young, right? We don’t have to put a label on anything. Or we can, if you want, if that’s what’s best. But you don’t have to feel pressured into anything, with me or with anyone else.”

“Are we still considered young at 25?” Jongin muses “How many weddings have you been to in the last year?”

Kyungsoo scoffs “Four, they’re the absolute worst. I think I already have two more planned for this year. Adult life isn’t all it’s cut out to be I suppose.”

“Truly the worst.” Jongin says with a chuckle.

And the younger knows his ex-boyfriend well enough to know there’s something else Kyungsoo wants to say, but he also knows the handsome male is never one who can be rushed into expressing his feelings. So, Jongin taps mindless patterns up the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs as the elder continues to pepper kisses to his shoulder and neck, until he finally finds the words he’s looking for.

“Maybe it won’t be as bad if we faced it together.” Kyungsoo finally says causing the younger to turn in his arms slightly only to see thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration, or maybe nervousness.

“The weddings?” Jongin questions.

“The weddings, yes.” Kyungsoo replies, before a teasing spark lights up in his deep brown eyes “Or life, either or both, things always seem easier when we’re on the same team, don’t you think?”

Jongin thinks back to the very first time he had met the elder, the two both having to suffer through not only an 8am Economics class but a semester long group project. And the moments shared together in the library, hours upon hours of researching and bonding over useless group members and overpriced coffee.

He thinks of how Kyungsoo had insisted he tag along to the company picnic hosted by the firm the elder did his sophomore internship at, of how they had both dominated the three-egged race and the blindfolded scavenger hunt, and how Kyungsoo’s co-worker’s talked about ‘The Dynamic Duo’ weeks after the event.

And then Jongin thinks of the countless times he had relied on the other to put him back together after a failed exam. Memories of Kyungsoo coming to him angry and frustrated after a supposed friend had stolen his work, sold him out, and how the male was only able to calm down after Jongin had allowed him to properly yell and let out the feelings of betrayal. Jongin remembers how Kyungsoo had been quick to distrust his peers and coworkers after that, and how it took countless discussions with the elder, reassuring him that not everyone would use him as a stepping stool to finally have him open up to those again.

From the moment Jongin had met Kyungsoo it had changed who he was. Kyungsoo knew him like no other, knew what made him tick and Jongin the same. Kyungsoo knew Jongin hated waking up early but did so anyway because he loved the compliments he got when his makeup highlighted his already handsome features. And Jongin knew the elder dressed in a simple black on black outfit each day not because it was his favorite color, although it was, but mostly because he didn’t want to deal with stray puppy hairs on his clothes and was too much of a softy to not cuddle his fur babies before he left home each morning. Kyungsoo taught Jongin it was okay to speak his mind even when everyone else had a different opinion, and Jongin taught him, maybe sometimes it was better to compromise. And they both knew the best way to cure any kind of heartache needed nothing more than snuggles, snacks and a Disney movie marathon.

“Yeah,” Jongin finally finds himself saying “We do make a pretty good team.”

“Do you think it would be okay then?” He can hear the uncertainty in Kyungsoo’s voice and the sound is so unfamiliar on the usually composed and confident male.

“I kinda like the sound of that.” Jongin admits, he brings the hand resting on his tummy to kiss the back of Kyungsoo’s palm only to find the tips of both their fingers wrinkled from the water.

As Kyungsoo leads them both out of the now lukewarm water and wraps Jongin in the fluffiest of towels, the younger can’t help but feel a surge of affection for the handsome male. The water drips in heavy drops onto the tiled bathroom floor but it stops nothing when Jongin leans in to kiss Kyungsoo deeply.

The elder’s eyes widen at the sudden show of intimacy before the sweetest of heart shaped smiles spreads across his lips.

“I really like having you on my team.” Jongin says, hoping Kyungsoo can hear the earnestness in his voice.

“I’ll be on your team always.” Kyungsoo replies, and Jongin knows, without a shadow of doubt that he truly meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Zayn’s Let Me, I love this whole album honestly, unbelievable how legends are always born on January 12th.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope to post more KaiSoo fics and improve my writing so I’d appreciate any comments and feedback.


End file.
